In the oil and gas industry, geophysical prospecting techniques are commonly used to aid in the search for and evaluation of subterranean hydrocarbon deposits. Generally, a seismic energy source is used to generate a seismic signal which propagates into the earth and is at least partially reflected by subsurface seismic reflectors (i.e., interfaces between underground formations having different acoustic impedances). The reflections are recorded by seismic detectors located at or near the surface of the earth, in a body of water, or at known depths in boreholes, and the resulting seismic data may be processed to yield information relating to the location of the subsurface reflectors and the physical properties of the subsurface formations.
Those skilled in the art have long recognized the importance of obtaining various borehole measurements during the course of a drilling operation. Typically, these measurements include such data as the weight imposed on the drill bit, the torque applied to the drill string, the inclination and azimuthal direction of the borehole interval that is then being drilled, borehole pressures and temperatures, drilling mud conditions as well as formation parameters including, but not limited to, resistivity and natural gamma emission of the earth formations being penetrated. Heretofore most of these measurements were obtained either by temporarily positioning special measuring devices in the drill string or by periodically removing the drill string and employing suitable wireline logging tools.
In recent years, however, the drilling technology has advanced sufficiently that these measurements can now be readily obtained by so-called measurement-while-drilling or “MWD” tools that are tandemly coupled in the drill string and operated during the drilling operation. Several MWD tools presently in commercial operation typically include a thick-walled tubular body carrying various sensors and their associated measurement-encoding circuitry which is preferably positioned in the drill string just above the drill bit for measuring the conditions near the bottom of the borehole. These commercial tools generally employ a selectively-operable acoustic signaler which is cooperatively arranged in the tool body for successively transmitting encoded measurement signals through the drilling mud within the drill string to the surface where the signals are detected and recorded by suitable surface instrumentation.
The typical commercial MWD tool is arranged as a multi-sectional tool having various special-purpose modules that are respectively housed in separable thick-walled bodies and suitably arranged to be coupled together in various combinations for assembling an MWD tool capable of obtaining one or more selected measurements. The multiple sections require both mechanical and electrical connections, such as the prior art arrangement shown in FIG. 1. The illustrated components, known in the prior art, include transmitters and sensors for determining downhole formation characteristics. The prior art methods and apparatus include downhole tools comprising acoustic signal transmitters and sensors to determine, for example, subsurface formation velocity as the tool traverses the formation. This type of measurement does not provide for determining an image of subsurface formation reflectors before the drill bit has reached the reflectors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,294, Legget et al, disclose an invention that provides a closed-loop system for drilling boreholes. The system includes a drill string having a drill bit and a downhole subassembly having a plurality of sensors and measurement-while-drilling devices, a downhole computing system and a two-way telemetry system for computing downhole bed boundary information relative to the downhole subassembly. The downhole subassembly includes an acoustic MWD system which contains a first set of acoustic sensors for determining the formation acoustic velocities during drilling of the wellbore and a second set of acoustic sensors that utilizes the acoustic velocities measured by the system for determining bed boundaries around the downhole subassembly. A computing system is provided within the downhole subassembly which processes downhole sensor information and computes the various parameters of interest including the bed boundaries, during drilling of the wellbore. In one embodiment, the first and second sets (arrangements) of acoustic sensors contain a transmitter and a receiver array, wherein the transmitter and some of the receivers in the receiver array are common to both sets of acoustic sensors. Each receiver in the receiver array further may contain one or more individual acoustic sensors. In one configuration, the distance between the transmitter and the farthest receiver in one of the acoustic sensor sets is substantially greater than the distance between the transmitter and center of the receivers in the second set. The downhole computing system contains programmed instructions, models, algorithms and other information, including information from prior drilled boreholes, geological information about the subsurface formations and the borehole drill path. This invention is directed to determining formation boundaries adjacent to the logging tool and not toward looking ahead of the tool in the direction of drilling.
In one embodiment of the Leggett et al invention, the acoustic system includes one acoustic sensor arrangement for determining the acoustic velocity of the formation surrounding the downhole tool, a second acoustic sensor arrangement for determining the first bed boundary information (such as the acoustic travel time an/or the distance), and a third acoustic arrangement for determining the second bed boundary information, independent of the first bed boundary information. Additionally, the acoustic sensor arrangement defined by the drill bit as the transmitter and an appropriate number of receivers may be utilized in determining the acoustic velocities and/or the bed boundary information. The multiple acoustic array arrangements provide for determining bed boundaries adjacent to the tool, as the tool traverses adjacent to the earth formation, but this arrangement is impractical for imaging ahead of the BHA in the direction of drilling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,826 to Legget discloses an invention that provides apparatus and methods for obtaining acoustic measurements or “logs” of earth formations penetrated by a borehole. More particularly, the invention is directed toward obtaining the acoustic measurements while the borehole is being drilled. The downhole apparatus comprises a plurality of segmented transmitters and receivers which allows the transmitted acoustic energy to be directionally focused at an angle ranging from essentially 0 degrees to essentially 180 degrees with respect to the axis of the borehole. Downhole computational means and methods are used to process the full acoustic wave forms recorded by a plurality of receivers. A two way communication system is also used in the preferred embodiment of the invention.
The physical arrangement and firing sequences of the segmented transmitters in the Leggett disclosure are such that acoustic energy can be directed or focused into the formation in a predetermined azimuth and axial direction. This feature of the invention allows acoustic parameters to be measured in selected regions in the vicinity of the downhole assembly. Regions to be investigated can be selected in real time by sending commands from the surface or, alternately, can be preselected. As an example, the segmentation of transmitters allows measurements to be made ahead of the drill bit thereby providing the driller with critical information concerning formations and structures that have not yet been penetrated by the drill bit. The circumferential spacing of transmitters permits the focusing of transmitted acoustic energy azimuthally to determine the distance to adjacent bed boundaries in horizontal or highly deviated wells thereby assisting the driller in maintaining the drill bit within the formation of interest. It would be advantageous to be able to determine beds adjacent or ahead of the drill bit without the necessity to “direct or focus” the energy into the formation by using the multiple transmitters as in the Leggett disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,994 to Jeffryes discloses a method of exploring a subterranean formation ahead of a drill bit penetrating the formation. A bottom hole assembly is lowered into a borehole filled with a fluid. The assembly includes a drill bit, a source of acoustic energy and a plurality of receivers sensitive to acoustic energy. While operating the drill bit, acoustic energy is emitted from the source into the fluid and the formation, thereby generating a primary compressional wave travelling within the fluid and secondary compressional waves travelling within the fluid, which are converted into compressional waves at the bottom end of the borehole from acoustic energy reflected from within the formation. The primary compressional waves are detected. Information derived from detected primary compressional waves is used to detect the secondary compressional waves. The detected secondary compressional waves are then evaluated to obtain features of the formation ahead of the drill bit. According the disclosure, a disadvantage of the method is that events at a wide angle to the bit will be attenuated. It would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus capable of imaging feature ahead of the drill bit at an angle to the direction of drilling.
The methods and apparatus of the present invention overcome the foregoing disadvantages of the prior art by providing an integrated MWD system which provides for improved seismic imaging, even using single transmitters or receivers, in the direction of drilling.